


Last Full Moon

by batkondrat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deathfic, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Почему он повел меня именно туда, неужели в этом чертовом городе нет никакого другого романтичного места?





	Last Full Moon

\- Куда ты меня ведешь?  
\- Прямо.  
\- Прямо через кусты?  
Он усмехается.  
\- Именно. Идем.  
И он тащит меня за руку, через какие-то колючие кусты, куда-то, где, я уверен, будет невероятно романтично. Я не большой романтик, но он…  
\- Тебе обязательно должно понравиться, - он улыбается, оглядываясь и выводя меня на мощеную тропинку, ведущую к пруду, в котором отражается полная луна. Как я и предполагал, безумно романтично. Очень в его духе.  
\- Здесь очень красиво.  
\- Тебе правда нравится? - он нежно улыбается, глядя в мои глаза. Только ради такого взгляда я готов хоть каждую ночь шарахаться по каким-нибудь никому больше неизвестным местам.  
\- Очень, - я улыбаюсь, покрепче перехватив его руку в своей. - И здесь очень тихо и спокойно.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы нам никто не мешал, - теперь его улыбка стала хитрой.  
\- Ты что-то задумал? - я усмехаюсь и, подтянув его к себе, обнимаю за талию и целую в висок.  
\- Нет, ничего, - он хмыкает и пожимает плечами, прижимаясь ко мне. - Просто хотел побыть наедине с тобой.  
И я не стану подшучивать над ним, спрашивая, неужели ему мало времени, проводимого нами наедине в моей квартире, просто я слишком хорошо его знаю. Ему хочется показать всему миру, что мы вместе. Даже пусть здесь сейчас совершенно никого нет, ему все равно, главное, что мы на свободе, вне стен, прячущих нас.  
\- Ты мое чудо, - я улыбаюсь и снова целую его висок.  
Мы останавливаемся на мостике посреди пруда и, свесившись с перил, смотрим на наше черное отражение на фоне звездного неба. Я обнимаю его со спины, уткнувшись подбородком в его шею, а он смеется, когда моя щетина касается чувствительного места на ней.  
\- Люблю тебя, - шепчу ему на ухо, и он тут же затихает, глубоко вздыхает, как будто вместе со вздохом впитывает мои слова. Он склоняет голову к моей и медленно трется, ласкается, и я прикрываю глаза от удовольствия. И нам больше ничего не нужно. Только мы и никого рядом.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - его губы касаются моей щеки, я поворачиваю голову и нахожу их своими. Я чувствую его руку на своем затылке, перебирающую мои волосы и крепче обхватываю его вокруг талии, создавая как можно больше контакта между нашими телами.  
Следующие события происходят слишком быстро, и мой мозг не успевает запомнить все в деталях. Я помню только, как меня резко тянут назад, и от неожиданности, я выпускаю его из своих объятий, а дальше - удар куда-то в затылок, но перед тем, как все темнеет перед глазами, я успеваю увидеть, как кто-то бьет его с размаха в лицо кулаком…  
Я очнулся в больнице, тут же жмурясь, когда яркий свет ударил в глаза, но только кроме него я ничего не увидел. Мне сказали, что у меня сотрясение мозга. Когда я спросил, почему ничего не вижу, мне ответили, что это последствия травмы и на восстановление зрения может уйти несколько месяцев. То есть, в ближайшие несколько месяцев, я инвалид, но сейчас меня это волновало мало.  
Мне сообщили, что парень, вместе с которым меня нашла молодая пара, выгуливающая собаку в парке, в реанимации из-за множественных полученных травм. Он в коме и его состояние очень нестабильно. И посещать его сейчас нельзя.  
Ко мне приходили следователи и спрашивали о том, что произошло, но только ответить им мне было почти нечего. Мы гуляли с моим парнем, мы наслаждались друг другом, и кому-то, видимо, это не понравилось. Это все, что я мог сказать. Я не запомнил, как выглядели нападающие, я просто не видел их лиц из-за темных капюшонов. Я видел одного из них только мгновение и это мгновение он меня совсем не волновал. Я смотрел на своего любимого… Его лицо, перекошенное испугом, даже ужасом - это мое последнее воспоминание о нем, как я смогу пережить следующие несколько месяцев, пока не смогу увидеть его снова?  
Как я мог допустить, чтобы кто-то причинил ему боль?  
Мне разрешили навестить его на следующий день. Я мог только сидеть у его кровати, держа его руку в своих, и слушать, как рядом со мной пищит кардиомонитор, озвучивая его ритм сердца. Его удалось стабилизировать, но выйдет ли он из комы, никто не знал.  
Я боялся пошевелиться, потому что знал, что вокруг него полно всевозможных трубок: аппарат искусственного дыхания, капельница с каким-то лекарством, которое ему вводили внутривенно, кардиомонитор…  
С одной стороны, я сходил с ума из-за того, что не видел, как он выглядит, с другой, я не был уверен, что хотел бы видеть это… Я боялся представить, что нужно было сделать, чтобы довести его до такого состояния, и перед глазами представали самые ужасные картины, как бы он мог выглядеть сейчас.   
Господи, зачем я согласился идти туда? Почему не уперся, как часто бывало, и не заставил его остаться дома? Уж лучше бы мы просто поссорились, лучше бы он снова называл меня невнимательным, злился на меня, и я бы еще миллион раз попросил у него прощения, сделал бы какую-нибудь приятность, но не сидел бы сейчас перед ним, надеясь, что он очнется…  
Почему он повел меня именно туда, неужели в этом чертовом городе нет никакого другого романтичного места? Почему не шел дождь, не было какого-нибудь штормового предупреждения, почему, черт возьми, та ночь была такой идеальной? И зачем, зачем кому-то понадобилось портить ее?  
Почему не я на его месте? Почему не я лежу без сознания, подавая признаки жизни с помощью компьютера?..  
Когда приехали его родители, они просто выставили меня из его палаты. Просто выкатили мое кресло и оставили в коридоре, как бы я не сопротивлялся и не просил.  
«Это ты во всем виноват». Его мать всегда меня ненавидела. Она была уверена, что я испортил и растлил ее сына. Она не позволяла приходить к ним домой, всячески препятствовала нашим встречам. И сейчас я был с ней полностью согласен. Это моя вина. Если бы не я, он бы не пошел в тот парк. Если бы не я, он бы сидел в своей комнате и готовился к экзаменам, вместо того, чтобы еще раз попробовать привить во мне любовь к романтике. Я только отравляю его жизнь…  
Без меня ему будет гораздо лучше…  
Я не стал изощряться и придумывать что-то оригинальное. Я просто перерезал вены и потерял сознание до того, как успел переложить нож для бумаги в другую руку. Я не стал писать предсмертной записки - я бы не обошелся без посторонней помощи, да ему и не нужны лишние напоминания обо мне. Пока я вел ножом по своей коже, я старался думать только о нашем последнем поцелуе.  
Мое тело нашли в туалетной кабинке, во время стандартной уборки днем. Механические часы, которые я носил с тринадцати лет, остановились, указывая часовой стрелкой на единицу, а минутной - на двадцать два. Двадцать два. Столько мне было лет.  
До этого меня искали, чтобы сообщить, что в час двадцать три моему любимому человеку внезапно стало хуже, началась аритмия, а потом сердце остановилось, и запустить его снова врачам не удалось...  
Нас обоих просто не стало.  
Мы умерли из-за того, что любили друг друга.  
Из-за того, что кому-то наша любовь показалась неправильной…


End file.
